kvwfandomcom-20200214-history
Corritan War
The Corritan war, also known as the Blind War, was the result of extreme tensions between the Corritan people and the Corcillonians. The war was extremely short but was still a huge turning point in Corcillonian history. Background In the early years of the empire, the Corcillonian settlers were undergoing a period of rapid expansion. The Corritan tribes at the time were vastly outnumbered and ages behind the Corcillonians in terms of technology. Because of this, the settlers were able to expand into Corritan territory with relatively little resistance. Most of the Corritan tribes accepted this, knowing their best option was to ally with the settlers in hopes of joining the empire. However one tribe in Zere, known as the Lili'sk tribe, would change this. The Lili'sk tribe secretly watched the settlers expand, occasionally bargaining for information from other tribes. The chieftan of the Lili'sk tribe believed that his tribe was granted divine abilities from Lilisk, the god of hunting, and that they could take back the Corritan territory from the Corcillonians. One evening, a group of Corritans from the Lili'sk tribe set up an ambush for a caravan of Corcillonian soldiers. Despite a clear advantage in technology, the soldiers didn't stand a chance to the tribe members with their superior knowledge of the land. Rumor quickly spread among the Corritan tribes that the Lili'sk tribe was chosen by the gods to fight back against the seemingly unstoppable Corcillonian empire. Because of this new hope, more tribes began to unite together with the Lili'sk tribe to fight. As a result, the Corcillonians were forced to increase military power and slow down their rate of expansion. While the conflicting parties were not yet considered at war, distrust and hatred of each other grew rapidly. Corritan tribes broke connections with the settlers, and those who stayed faced discrimination and hostility. When the chieftan of the Lili'sk tribe died, his daughter took control of the tribe and began to unite tribes from other territories of Corcillon. The united tribes took a common flag under the name of The People of Ishai. From there, the People began to shift the goal of their attacks, instead collecting as many weapons and wares from the settlers as possible. The People worked to reverse engineer the steel production process and began to replace their own outdated technology. From there, a huge force of the People moved to the western side of Corcillon. Two Weeks War In the early morning, a guard patrol in Callishire City would come across the massive Corritan army once and for the last time. Instantly overwhelmed, the city was captured and all scouts were killed. Over the next day, the Corritans would regroup and turn their sights towards the young Thonillum city. Meanwhile with no incoming reports, the military leaders did not realize anything had happened out of the ordinary. As this silence continued for another day, it could no longer be ignored considering the position between the Corcillonians and Corritans. A vanguard was sent to Callishire to survey the situation, none of which returned to Thonillum. From that point it was clear something was horribly wrong and multiple army battalions were deployed, however they did not know where the enemy was coming from. By the time a scout was able to return to Thonillum with the news, the Corritan army had arrived at the gates of Thonillum. Despite multiple military battalions at the ready, the military commanders had still failed to estimate the sheer size of the Corritan army. They easily scaled the half-constructed wall surrounding the city and executed Corrin III in the Stone Fortress.